


Still Entrapped

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he had her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Entrapped

        He thought he had her up until the last moment. He thought he was finally going to be free and be able to place his curse of leading the Goblin Kingdom unto another manchild, but then, she remembered the words. What was worse, was the fool girl believed them as she spoke them. She thought winning and getting her brother back meant that he had no control over her, but he'd show her, Jareth thought with a rueful laugh, after flying from her bedroom. She'd never have another peaceful night's sleep again, but alas, sleep was no comparison to entrapment!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
